


Captain and Colonel

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [418]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014), Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret asked on tumblr for: "Captain Scott Tracy meet Colonel Eve Baird."





	

Scott hasn’t had the rights to wear bars for a long time, but he still turns when someone says “Captain Tracy?”

Scott blinks, well aware of both Virgil and Gordon staring at him with interest.  “Colonel Baird?”  he says with a quick salute.  Scott wasn’t a captain anymore, and he and Colonel Baird were never even in the same chain of command, but Scott respected the hell out of her, and she had more than earned the right to a salute, back in the day.  “What are you doing at a technology expo?”

Colonel Baird was in civvies, and Scott tried not to notice how well that shirt suited her.  “Work related.  You?”

“Same.  Wait,” he dropped his voice, stepping in close.  She smelt good, all clean skin and soap.  “NATO counter-terrorism has an interest..?”

She shook her head quickly.  “No, I’m…I’ve been seconded from the CT Unit to a new group.”  Scott wondered if he wasn’t meant to notice how cryptic her words were.  She caught his expression and smiled.  “Still very high security, you understand.”

“Of course, Colonel.”  He half-turned as someone called his name.  One of the aides from the TI exhibit was waving him over.  “Well, corporate duty calls, but if you need a hand…”

Her smile was just as beautiful as he remembered.  Hell, he’d had such a crush on her back in the day.  “I still have your number.  After all, it was delivered to me with such flair,” she added teasingly.

Scott willed himself not to blush.  “Well, uh, yes.  Happy hunting, Colonel.”

He let himself be dragged back to their exhibit, but he walked half-turned so he could watch Colonel Baird meet up with a young woman with bright hair and a brighter dress.  They had a hurried conference, heads bowed together, before they both darted off in opposite directions.

“Scooter has a _cru-ush_ ,” Gordon sang in a bratty schoolyard voice, bringing Scott back to the present.

“And how,” he agreed, just to shut Gordon up.  “But that, my bro, is the textbook definition of way out of my league.  Come on, back to work.”  Grabbing Gordon by the collar, he dragged them back to their station.


End file.
